


The First

by RobinSonnets



Series: Sonnets [1]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinSonnets/pseuds/RobinSonnets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The birth of Richard John Grayson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First

From the budding earth climbs a tulip shoot

Clutching the morning dew, brushing life’s bliss.

Like tension ‘tween the lips of one’s first kiss,

So color’s passionate breath turns thoughts mute.

Winds’ nip whips warmth from words of gypsy brutes

Who slight the hungry lion’s chided hiss.

Excitement springs from the chapped lips of this

Aged circus clown who tells of a new youth.

Yet joyful tears don’t quench the Deathly Knave,

No matter the love Mother has for him,

For what Life gives, it desecrates to graves.

She only sees, in teal eyes, mirth within

And not her love, soon lost, he’ll always crave.

“Oh, Dick,” she murmurs. “My little robin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sonnet: #1  
> Format: Italian [Petrarch]
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
